Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to solid polymeric electrolytes, methods of fabricating the same, and lithium battery including the same.
As energy storing and conversion technology becomes increasingly important, there is increasing interest in the lithium battery. In general, the lithium battery includes an anode, a separator, a cathode, and an electrolyte. The electrolyte is interposed between the anode and the cathode, thereby serving as a medium that allows ions to be transferred.
Conventionally, the lithium battery is provided in the form of a two-dimensional structure. Recently, as design of a product becomes increasingly important, there is a need to diversify a structure of the lithium battery. However, due to high fluidity of the organic liquid electrolyte, there is a difficulty in diversifying the design of the lithium battery.